Buffalo (Film Series)
Buffalo is a film & game franchise based on the 8 bit horror game "Buffalo Wrecks The Town" and it's sequel "Buffalo's Back" released in 1984 and 1989 for the NES respectively. First Series (Live Action) Buffalo (1997) A movie based on the film released in 1997 titled "Buffalo". It was a box-office bomb earning only $62 million on a budget of $65 million, however a sequel was already in the works. HBO films produced the film and have been denying rumors of them "ruining the script" due to budget restrictions. Buffalo Strikes Back (1999) After the first film was a box-office bomb, a sequel was being penned by Jerry Seinfeld who was a fan of the series. The movie was a comedy unlike its predecessor which was an action/drama. Instead of being produced by HBO films it was produced by New Line Cinemas. The film was a box-office success earning $598 million on a budget of $107 million. Buffalo: The Virus (2002) The film released on June 9, 2002. The film was penned by Matthew Michael Carnahan. The movie was a dramady. The film was produced by NLC. On a budget of $219 million it earned $888 million. Second Series (Hand Drawn/CGI) Buffalo: The Movie (2004) Buffalo: The Movie is a 2004 Disney movie released during the time when Disney was not not doing well. The film released on May 24, 2004. On a budget of $20 million it earned $23 million. The film was a box office disappointment. The film was critically panned. Buffalo: The Sequel (2006) Buffalo: The Sequel is a 2006 sequel to the 2004 film. The film released on June 11, 2006. On a budget of $34 million it earned $76 million. The film did okay at the box-office. The film received critical acclaim. Buffalo 3 (2007) Buffalo 3 is a 2007 straight to DVD sequel to the 2004 and 2006 films. The film released on February 5, 2007. The film sold 15,941 copies in it's first month. The film sold 470 thousand copies in it's first year. The film was taken off shelves in 2012 selling a total of 943 thousand copies domestically and 1.44 million worldwide. It's budget was $350,000. The film was panned by critics. Buffalo 4 (2008) Buffalo 4 is a 2008 straight to DVD sequel to the 2004, 2006 and 2007 film. The film released on May 19, 2008. The film was panned by critics. The film sold 917 copies in it's first month. The DVDs were discontinued after poor sales. Buffalo CGI (2010) Buffalo CGI is a 2010 sequel to the 2004, 2006, 2007 and 2008 films. The film released in cinemas on December 22, 2010. It is in CGI. The film was the 5th in the series. The film was critically acclaimed. Buffalo Goes Six! (2012) Buffalo Goes Six is a 2012 sequel to the 2004, 2006, 2007, 2008 and 2010 films. The film released in cinemas on June 6, 2013. It is in CGI. The film was the 6th and final film in the series. The film earned mixed reviews. Third Series (Live Action/CGI) The Buffalo (2016) The Buffalo is a 2016 film based on the 1984 game. It is directed by Michael Bay. It is produced by Warner Bros. The film earned $792 million on a budget of $201 million. The film was critically panned. The Buffalo: Night of The Light (2018) The Buffalo: Night of The Light is a 2018 sequel to The Buffalo based on the 1989 game. It is directed by June Waren. It is also produced by Warner Bros. The film earned $1.097 billion on a budget of $216 million. The Buffalo Rises From The Dead (2020) The Buffalo Rises From The Dead is a 2020 sequel to the 2016 and 2018 movies. It is directed by Arzan Mazhar. It is produced by Warner Bros. The film earned $4.601 billion on a budget of $600 million making it the highest grossing film of all time. The Buffalo: Hunters Beware (TBA) Cancelled Projects Buffalo: The Virus Returns Meant to be a sequel to Buffalo: The Virus, the film was to be penned by Jerry Seinfeld who wrote the 2nd film. The film was cancelled after 2 of the main cast members died. Buffalo Junior The film was to be a sequel to Buffalo Goes Six!, but after the 6th film did not do very well in the box-office it was cancelled.